


(there is not title) (I'm so sorry about this)

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Porn, Spanking, Zayn has left the band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: there's no excuse for this, i'm sad and took it out on zouis





	

**Author's Note:**

> YO so I bet a lot of you have wondered where I've been (honestly so have I)
> 
> I went to Maine to meet my wife to be in real life back in June, got super sick in July (and I'm still fucking sick what the hell), broke my computer mouse in August, went on a cruise in September and have been in a major depressive episode since October. Yay. (Also I turned 24). Yesterday I broke up with my fiancee and it's been a hell of a 24 hours. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my fics that are currently posted. I'm working on them, several of them have been sent off to beta readers and I can't wait to see what you guys think about it. I'm also working on mob au part 3, and this year's big bang fic. 
> 
> Love you guys!

He doesn’t need him. 

He doesn’t need him.

He doesn’t need him. 

Rocking back and forth he keeps repeating it, he doesn’t need him, he doesn’t need him, he doesn’t need him, hoping that maybe if he says it enough times it’ll come true. 

He doesn’t need him. 

He doesn’t need him.

He doesn’t need him. 

Zayn doesn’t need them, he made that perfectly clear. He doesn’t need him, Louis. He called him a bitch and he meant it. He was a bitch. A bitch a bitch a bitch. 

He scratches down his arms whining. 

***  
He’s not really sure what he did to make his alpha leave him, is the thing. Louis, and everyone else for that matter, thought he and Zayn would be together forever. The fucking mark on his neck is as big of a sign of commitment as a ring on his hand would be. 

Sure, Louis can be a pain in the ass sometimes and sure Zayn had to take him over his knee more then once. Or twice. But Louis always did his best to be a good boy for his alpha. 

He doesn’t understand what he did wrong.


End file.
